evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Ash II
You may be looking for [[Ash Williams|'the original Ash Williams']] or [[Ash (simulacrum)|'the simulacrum grown from his hand']] or the [[Evil Ash|'original Evil Ash']]. Evil Ash II is the second evil clone of Ash Williams, manifested via the possessed severed hand of Ash. History During the Cabin incident, Ash's hand became possessed and he was was forced to amputate it with his chainsaw. The hand, still possessed killed Annie Knowby and at some point ended up in Ruby's possession. The hand remained dormant for thirty years then became active and started to move again once the Necronomicon translations were read by Ash and Lucy. The hand eventually left Ruby and made its way to the Cabin where it started to grow an arm and eye as it meta-morphed. From this hand, another Evil Ash was born. The real Ash later returned to the cabin with Amanda Fisher but got trapped in the workshed with Linda's severed head. Evil Ash encountered Amanda (acting as good Ash) and attempted to seduce her, until Amanda noticed that his right hand was seemingly reattached to his arm and yet decomposing. Amanda reacted in shock and disgust causing Evil Ash to begin talking in a more threatening manner. Amanda then fled and Evil Ash pursued and viciously attacked her. During their fight, Amanda managed to sever Evil Ash's right hand with a meat clever and then proceeded to chop the hand into pieces. Evil Ash, then pretending to act as the real Ash again as though he were possessed by the hand, used the deception to steal the clever from Amanda which he then buried in her shoulder. Evil Ash then taunted Amanda as she fell and was impaled by the antlers of the deer head, after which he left her to die in agony. Eventually, the real Ash escapes the workshed and found Amanda barely alive. As she died, Amanda tells Ash about the other him grown from his hand. Ash goes off searching the Cabin and is attacked by Evil Ash from behind. A fight ensures in which The two Ashes are evenly matched, each knowing the other's weaknesses. Eventually, the fight is broke up by Pablo and Kelly and, as the two Ashes were identical and claimed to be the real Ash, they were left in a stand-off. Although they both appeared to have knowledge only the real Ash would know, Kelly and Pablo finally shot Evil Ash after the good Ash got fed up with the situation and said to shoot them both. Afterwards, Ash would have to once again dismember the remains of an evil clone. Personality Evil Ash II's personality was much different to the original Evil Ash, possessing a serious personality similar to Ash, though had psychopathic tendencies as after being rejected by Amanda, he became violent. Abilities and Skills Evil Ash II possessed the same knowledge and skills as his original clone, however despite being a deadite, Evil Ash II lacked any form of super-human strength and seemed to be mortal as he was killed by being shot in the torso. Appaerances * Ash vs Evil Dead Season One ** Ashes to Ashes ** Bound in the Flesh Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Deadites Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Ash vs Evil Dead Season One Characters